Heidi Lawman
Heidi Lawman (Born September 17, 1983 in Greenwich, Connecticut) is a professional wrestler currently appearing in Sin City Wrestling. Background Information Heidi Lawman grew up in Greenwich, Connecticut. Throughout High School and College she focussed her studies on math and language, whilst keeping fit on her own time by playing lacrosse and conducting fitness classes for faculty staff. She graduated Harvard with a business management degree in 2005 and was featured as a columnist in the Greenwich Herald for 3 months following her graduation. After a brief period working for software giant Apple, Heidi was appointed as an adviser to the SCW Board of Directors. In SCW as an Authority Lawman made her debut in SCW on the August 18th, 2010 episode, introduced by Doug E.Fresh as a representative of the SCW Board. Her first act was to declare the contract of MDK null and void, reinstating Doug E Fresh as the General Manager on the proviso that he passed some psychological tests. Over the next few weeks Lawman was instrumental in shaping SCW. She invented the Berr Invitational Cup as a tool to keep the Berr family in check, and on several occasions passed the concerns of the Board to the roster. On the September 8th edition of Wildcard, she announced a tornado tag lumberjack match for the following week between the Serial Thrillas and the Masked Men. On the September 15th edition of Wildcard, Lawman intervened on the behalf of the board to confirm that Bella Lapanzer would face Insomnia 1 on 1 at All In, on September 26. On October 6, Lawman continued her punishment of the Berrs by making them work security, and was confronted by JT Cash about his lack of title opportunities. On October 20, Lawman confirmed that JT Cash would be getting a title shot, and watched on as Oliver Berr scored the first victory for the Berr Brothers. The following week she was instrumental in the main event, instructing security to prevent any outside interference in the match between Doug E Fresh and Insomnia. On the November 3rd Wildcard, Lawman watched on as Grocery Boy defeated Joseph Berr for the Berr Invitational Cup, and presented Bella Lapanzer with a waiver to remove any liability should she be injured after rushing her return to the ring. At Vegas Nights in November, Lawman was dragged into a series of bets by MDK, culminating in her betting control of the company. Lawman lost the bet when Insomnia won the main event, retaining the Global Title, and MDK took over SCW. Lawman was next seen on the February 9th, 2011 edition of Wildcard as Bella Lapanzer announced she would become the new Commissioner of the company. This was Lawman's last appearance as an authority figure on the show. Return to Sin City Wrestling Heidi Lawman made a surprise return on the June 8th edition of Wildcard, appearing before a match between The Outcast Legend Wolf and Marko Flins. Lawman announced that she would be scouting SCW for her new employer, a competitor interested in signing a contract with SCW. She appeared prior to the match between Shelbi Lynn and Doug E Fresh the following week with the same purpose and repeated the trick the week after before the Darryl McDaniel and Doug E Fresh match; although this time she appeared to the theme music of Jeremiah Belmont in an effort to fool the fans over who her employer is. On the June 29th episode, she was interviewed by Skip Tripper, who was confronted by an angry MDK. MDK appeared prior to the tag match between Doug E Fresh/Extream and Insomnia/Wolf to confront Lawman, telling her that she was banned from the Luxor and should not return. She took a seat in the crowd with a ticket for the show and watched on from there. After sneaking into the arena on July 6, she was confronted by the Berr Brothers at the behest of MDK, who announced that she had been offered a contract as an in ring performer and would be facing Bartholomew Berr at Double Down on July 17. On her SCW debut, Heidi defeated Bartholomew Berr, confounding her critics with a good display of toughness and speed. Her first appearance on Wildcard on July 27 saw a no contest against Larks Marks, with the rampaging Extream storming the ring and taking out both competitors with a chair. One week later, in another impressive performance, Heidi defeated Damien Lester. This was followed up with a losing effort, teaming with Doug E Fresh to take on Lester and Insomnia. Hardcore Heidi Exactly one month after her in ring debut, Heidi faced then Hardcore Champion Darryl McDaniel for the Title. Heidi scored the win with a schoolboy after Darryl was distracted by MDK, thus becoming a champion for the first time in her relatively short career. At SCW All In on August 28, she successfully defended this Title against Atreides. The Client At SCW All In 2011, it was revealed that the client employing Lawman was none other than former SCW Tag Champion Dorling. It was also revealed that, due to a past indiscretion, Dorling had lost all of his money via a lawsuit. This ended the formal agreement between the two, but a friendship remains in place. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers